Some Things Never Change
by I hart Booth
Summary: AU fic, an answer to a challenge proposed. Role reversal: what if Booth were the scientist and Brennan were the agent? It's pretty funny...if I do say so myself...


**_Silly little one-shot...kind of weird, but still kinda cool..._**

A tall, muscular man stood over the bones, his expression set hard in thought.

A few feet away his assistant, Zack Addy was studying something under a microscope.

"Zack, after you're done with your preliminary analysis of that sample get it to Hodgins and start cleaning the bones please."

Zack nodded and used one of his gloved hands to grab his petri dish and head toward the other side of the lab. There he was quickly distracted and worked with Hodgins for a moment on training their racing beetles.

Dr. Seeley Booth peeled off his latex gloves and held them to his chin thoughtfully. His partner would be here any minute and he wanted to be sure he'd gotten everything he could from the skeleton in this stage of decomposition.

Booth heard the air rush away from the automatic doors behind him and a dinging noise as his partner, Special Agent Temperance Brennan joined him on the platform.

"The Fuzz is here." He mumbled, not trying all too hard to hide his amused grin as her face turned red.

"Don't call me Fuzz." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the top of his head, which was bent low over the foul smelling skeleton.

Finally he pulled his eyes off his bones and grinned at her.

"It's a term of endearment."

Pursing her lips Brennen relaxed her defensive position a little and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Does that mean you expect me to like it?"

Booth shrugged. "It's not going to stop so, you might as well try."

Brennan sighed again. "Just tell me what I'm looking at." She said in her I'm-all-business tone.

Booth placed his hands on his hips, pushing his unbuttoned blue lab coat to the sides and returning his gaze to the decomposing skeleton before him. "Well, Dani here is about sixteen, she's a tomboy. She was probably new here, hadn't had time to make friends."

He looked up when he heard Angela approaching from the other side of the lab, calling out that she'd matched a missing persons file.

"Is that the victim's name?" Brennen took another step closer to the table, but still was much further away than Booth was. She didn't want to be sick…again.

Booth shrugged. "I don't know. It just seemed to fit her."

Brennan narrowed her eyes. "How do you know she was a tomboy, or that she was new around here? What are your **facts** Booth, where is the evidence?"

She mimicked his pose by placing her hands on her hips, revealing the FBI badge tucked into her waistband.

"Well, fuzzy, " Booth began.

"Don't call me..."

"Then don't call me Booth."

Brennan rolled her eyes and glared at him. Booth relented.

"Fine. Caucasian female in early adolescence, probably between 12 and 16, however because of the size of the remains I guess closer to 16. She has multiple fractures of the radius, ulna, metacarpals, femur and tibia, all were professionally set. Those are the..."

"Arm bones, finger bones and leg bones. Yea Seeley, I know." Brennan drug out his first name to draw attention to the fact that she was using it, Booth pretended not to notice.

"Correct. These fractures are not consistent with injuries sustained during a struggle or any other kind of trauma, hence, she was probably a tomboy. A little rambunctious."

He scrutinized Zack as he started to gather the bones, while flipping a quarter in the air absently.

"As far as being new around here, I just decided that because she was out in the woods by herself, like she didn't have any friends at all." Booth's tone turned sad and Brennan's face softened as she remembered that for all his faults and oddities, Seeley Booth was still one of her closest friends.

She turned back to the body and sighed, feeling Booth's pain as if it were her own.

Angela chose this moment to step in with her findings.

"Hey you guys. I got a hit in the missing persons database." Angela waved the piece of paper in Booth's general direction, but Brennan snatched it from the air before he could take it.

Brennan furrowed her brows and Booth watched in admiration as the fire in her eyes was set ablaze. A blue inferno he hoped he was never on the receiving end of.

"You know who did it." He stated, fully recognizing the look of determination and triumph written on her face.

Brennan looked up and nodded, already moving to descend the stairs and leave the building.

"Hey! Fuzzy wait up!" He peeled off his blue lab coat, something he hated to wear since it was obviously not designed to be worn by a wide shouldered man, and he grabbed his leather jacket to follow her.

Brennan's clicking heels came to a halt as she whirled around, ready to rip him a new one for calling her by that stupid name.

But before she could open her mouth in protest, Booth brushed past her, snatching the keys from her fingers and half-jogging toward the door.

The agent kicked herself for falling for that trick yet again, and rushed to catch up with him.

"Hey now Mr. Genius Scientist," she said sweetly, "you still want that gun don't ya?"

She opened the door for them, purposefully pulling back her suit jacket and showing off her piece.

Booth's step faltered and he turned around to face her.

"Well?" She found it impossible to keep the amusement out of her eyes as she stepped further inside his personal space.

Booth sighed heavily and held up the keys for her.

"That's my boy." She smiled smugly and continued for the car, casually twirling the keys around her finger as her swagger turned cocky.

Booth rolled his eyes and caught up quickly.

"Fine. You win again…fuzzy."

"BOOTH!"

**_So...I know it was probably highly strange...but tell me what you thought anyway._**


End file.
